clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CPFAN
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, CPFAN! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. To test out editing, do NOT test it out on articles. Instead, use the Sandbox! Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Namely the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Also, it would be great if you set your . We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this. We also kindly ask you to read our policy before editing, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our policies. Thank you. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! CPFAN WARNING Please do not add pictures with swear words on the wiki, even if they are on your user page. One more offence and u will be blocked! Puffle Delivery! Hi! Your Rainbow Puffle has been delivered. You may now put your puffle on your page. --Spongebobrocks09 You want to chat 2010? 23:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *thumbs up* Cool. Thanks for the puffle! CPFAN 02:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes My penguin is Teltu1. I didn't notice you though. Sorry. --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu']]' CHICKEN TETRAZZINI! 00:32, January 6, 2010 (UTC)' Meh It's ok. CPFAN 00:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Changing Signature Step one: Start off using this: CPFAN TALK 2 ME! Step two: Copy that into NotePad Step three: Scroll up to the top of the page, then click the MORE drop-down menu. Step Four: Click the Preferences button. Step Five: Find the Signature text box (the word, signature is to the left of it.) and click the check-box Custom Signature. Step Six: Paste the text you posted into NotePad into the text box. Step Seven: Scroll down and click Save. Step Eight: Test it out and Enjoy! Hope that helps ya! --''Sk8rbluscat TALK'' 03:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Wait A Sec Is NotePad Notepad? If so, I can't see the 'More' drop-down menu. CPFAN 03:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) It's OK I've worked out that the more is not in notepad. I Worked It Out I will now try to change my signnature. --CPFAN TALK 2 ME! 03:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Squishy Shop You are now a member of the Squishy Shop. Please check your new Squishy Shop page here:User:Squishy89/Squishy Shop/CPFAN's Purchased Items --Squishy Shop! Talk! 23:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Party To get your favorite penguin back... ...email Club Penguin. If they won't, gather a bunch of penguins and get them to ask. Paintboy 101 got his penguin unbanned that way. --Squishy Shop! Talk! 00:51, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Im Merbat, Well, How I Dont Know You I Would Like To Say You: It Good To Make New Friends!!! Well, Wanna Be My Friend? Reply At My Talk!!! Happy Day!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 02:15, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Cool, We Can Meet At Cp Right Now!!! On Server: Cozy Ok? My Penguin Name Is Mer Penguin We Can Meet At The Beach Ok? If You Go Then Tell Me Bye!!! Same As Before Merbat --Merbat Talk to me! 02:23, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Party Party - CPW Gathering Hi there! You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering. Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010 Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 15:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Your Squishy Shop Order Has Arrived Your blob that you ordered on the Squishy Shop has arrived! You can pick it up here: User:Squishy89/Squishy Shop/CPFAN's Purchased Items Contest! Hey,CPFAN! Wanna be on my contest,just check my blog post! Your Pal: Vicyorus 02:09, February 3, 2010 (UTC) My Award!!! Here Is My Award!!! The biggest mission yet! We need to catch Gus Clanky. Mission 7 is coming Febuary 7, 2010. Be there, agent, and we can stop Clanky and his ways of evil. --Spongebobrocks09 Blue cheese and green gravy! 01:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Party! CPW Gathering Reminder! This is just a reminder and correction that the CPW Gathering is this Friday (12th) at 2:45 Penguin Standard Time (The Snow Forts clock changed) (2:45 PM PST, 5:45 PM EST). The server you are to meet at is Sasquatch, at the room Dojo Courtyard. If I am not on your buddy list, try to come early and I will add you. My penguin is Lordmaster96. Thanks! I hope to see you there. [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 19:31, February 8, 2010 (UTC) CPW Gathering Reminder! This is just a reminder and correction that the CPW Gathering is this Friday (12th) at 2:45 Penguin Standard Time (The Snow Forts clock changed) (2:45 PM PST, 5:45 PM EST). The server you are to meet at is Sasquatch, at the room Dojo Courtyard. If I am not on your buddy list, try to come early and I will add you. My penguin is Lordmaster96. Thanks! I hope to see you there. [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 19:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Fashon Show Well, If You Liked It Then, When You See Someone Say Fashon Show At My Igloo On Map, Then That Is A Fashin Show, And If Your Bored You Can Do One!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:32, February 12, 2010 (UTC) sure thing so you want to meet on cp :D no problem im going on abominable,at ski village :D Events Hello Hiya! I am Gary the Gaget Dude. Do you wanna meet me on CP? If so,meet me on Outback,Snow Forts. My penguin is Penguinnate2. Also,to see proof that you are a beta,wear the beta hat. See you there! Gary the Gaget Dude 12:06, April 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hello In you're inventory page,it showed a picture that you were a beta. Anyway,are you ready to meet? Gary the Gaget Dude 19:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhh,now I understand! Gary the Gaget Dude 19:29, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,I am ready. I am already on ther server/room! Gary the Gaget Dude 19:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user page. Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 21:51, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Come to IRC. It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 10:55, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey CPFAN,can you please come on Cozy,Hat Pop's igloo? I'm Gary Numbah2,Penguinnaet2 is banned forever. Leo the Hedgehog 21:31, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey CPFAN. It's me, Gary the Gaget Dude. You like Big Time Rush? If you do, visit this wiki: http://big-time-rush.wikia.com [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 22:57, June 12, 2010 (UTC) SlideShow Click Here! Also can I have a few coins for your hotel sense i helped u and made a new page? Some VID's You Might Like! thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right Know Me? No? Well Then! 22:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC)NinjaON Party Invatation! Know Me? No? Well Then! 22:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC)NinjaON Re:What the? What do you mean by "What The?" that was a prank that is related to my b-day party on this wiki,Cp,real life so for more info go to my other blogs Construction I saw that you wrote at the top of your page that it is under construction so why not use this template: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Under_Construction I hope it helps! --Polkie1 :) | Send me a message! 22:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC)